


Oh Gods, are Those Zombies?

by killakat



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: 6 months after the start of the apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, It'll take time for all characters to be introduced, No Camp Half-Blood, Road Trip, Road Trips, The gods exist, They all know they're demigods, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:49:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killakat/pseuds/killakat
Summary: Everyone's favorite demi-gods are trying to survive in a zombie apocalypse complete with all the usual monsters in the PJO universe. The story starts about 6 months after the world went to shit and we'll get to see them try to survive and search for refuge through out the story.





	

A sickening crack filled the air as Annabeth drove her combat knife into the head of one of those things. Looking up to the sky she called out,  
“Percy, we need to find shelter its almost nightfall!”  
“Okay babe. And hey watch my back, I’m gonna try to hot wire this car,” he replied.  
“Percy be careful! Last time you tried that the alarm went off and almost got us killed!”  
“Aw come on Annabeth, don’t doubt me I-,” he gasped, “fuck, get in the car!”  
As she spun around, she saw what had startled Percy, a large group of the dead, at least 20, had rounded the corner on to their street. Annabeth jumped into the taxi, tried to close the door quietly as possible, and looked around for something for her and Percy to hide under. Finding a blanket under the seat, she draped it over Percy and herself. They waited there, huddled together, praying for the herd to pass without noticing them. Their prayers were almost answered when one of the zombies bumped into the taxi triggering the car alarm.  
“FUCK!” Annabeth said in a hushed voice as she tried to think of how to get out of this situation.  
“At least it wasn’t my fault,” Percy pointed out to Annabeth’s distaste.  
With only a glare as a reply, Annabeth went to work developing a plan for escape, her mother was the goddess of battle strategy, after all. However, Annabeth was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts by… were those sirens? The rational part of her knew that some lunatic probably found a cop car and was taking it out for a spin but she let herself hope that rescue really was on the way. When the shooting started, she wasn’t sure if rescue really had come or if they were about to have a bigger problem than just the zombies. Percy cocked his shotgun and nudged Annabeth onto the floor of the car, laying over her to protect her from the gunfire as he aimed his gun at the door in front of them. They listened carefully for a few moments before hearing a man’s voice say,  
“You two still alive in there?”  
Percy immediately said yes, which earned him a punch and a glare from Annabeth.  
“Want to come out of that car then?” the man asked.  
Percy opened the door without lowering the gun, when he saw the lady with the M 15 pointed at his head, he felt his stomach sink but did not put the gun down.  
“Now,” the man started, “I don’t intend on hurting you, I simply want everything you have.” He finished with a smile.  
“Luke...” the lady spoke hesitantly, “you told me we wouldn’t do this anymore, you said we’d only do this until we had enough things to survive, we have enough now, why can’t we let them go?”  
“Silena, I just wasted my ammo on these people the least they can do is give me theirs.” Luke growled, unwisely turning away from Percy and Annabeth, giving Annabeth the opportunity to put her silenced 9mm to the back of his head.  
“I think you should listen to the nice lady,” Annabeth interjected, “I also think you should hand over the keys for that nice car of yours.” Gritting his teeth, he nodded at Silena and she tossed the keys to Percy.  
“Lay your gun down,” Percy said, “and get on your knees. Both of you.” Annabeth, keeping her gun pointed at Luke’s head, backed over to the car and tossed two bottles of water towards the two robbers.  
“Sorry about this,” she said getting into the passenger’s side of the cop car not putting her gun down while Percy walked around to the driver’s seat and took off, leaving the cars previous owners in the dust.


End file.
